Ce lien que nous chérissons
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 80. Petite série d'OS avec pour thème central la possessivité. Yaoi. KuroKen, KageHina, AsaNoya, DaiSuga, KiyoYachi.
1. KuroKen

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou voici la requête 80 (déjà) de VanessaLPDys sur Wattpad qui souhaite du KuroKen avec en plus du KageHina, du AsaNoya, du DaiSuga et un couple yuri (dans ce cas-là, j'ai choisi KiyoYachi) avec comme contexte un Kenma yandere. Bon, comme je n'aime pas les choses sombres, je vais adoucir le trait pour ne pas en faire le stéréotype du psychopate tout comme je m'impose le défi de rendre ça plausible.**

 **Aussi, j'ai décidé de scinder la fic en plusieurs chapitres, un par couple, avec un thème central en raccord avec la requête donc, c'est parti pour cinq petites fics que je publierai exceptionnellement par petits bouts (je fatigue en ce moment car je surfe entre période haute et période basse... Dur dur d'être bipolaire). J'ai aussi actualisé la liste des requêtes sur mon blog. Il y en a dix en tout, celle-ci incluse et enfin, merci infiniment kama-chan59 et sandou01 pour vos reviews sur La Belle au Bois Dormant. Bonne lecture. :)**

Ce lien que nous chérissons, partie 1 : KuroKen :

 _"Au début, je me demandais sans cesse ce que Kuro me trouvait pour vouloir être à tout prix mon ami. Je n'aime pas m'ouvrir aux autres et pourtant, je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qu'ils pensent de moi car, je l'avohe, leurs regards me font peur. Avec Kuro, c'est différent, il me regarde toujours avec franchise sans me juger, ni me traiter d'otaku parce que je me retrouve toujours à jouer à des applis sur mon téléphone ou à des jeux sur ma console portable._

 _Si seulement ce monde était comme les univers dans lesquels je me plonge quand je joue._

 _Avec le recul, je me dis que c'est grâce à Kuro que ma vie est devenue moins triste quand j'étais enfant. J'aimais bien le voir tenter de nouvelles choses quand on jouait au volley ensemble et au fond, si j'ai choisi d'en faire, c'était surtout pour lui faire plaisir._

 _Avec le temps, Kuro m'est devenu quelqu'un de très cher._

 _Avec le temps, mes sentiments sont devenus plus forts._

 _Avec le temps..._

 _... Mes sentiments ... me font peur..._

 _... Et je ne veux faire souffrir personne... Alors je me tais..._

 _... Et je me détruis à petit feu..."_

"Eh, Kenma, sois plus concentré pour bloquer la balle, s'insurgea Nekomata en regardant le passeur, je sais que tu n'es pas motivé d'habitude mais là, tu as vraiment l'air ailleurs.

\- Désolé, répondit simplement Kenma en partant prendre une bouteille d'eau sur le banc pendant que Yamamoto le taquinait. "Eh bien, Kenma, il y a un nouveau jeu qui sort aujourd'hui pour que tu sois aussi à l'est?

\- On pourrait faire un tour à Akiba après l'entrainement pour que tu l'achètes, suggéra alors Lev qui les rejoignit, comme ça, on verra aussi qui arrivera à battre ton record au jeu de tirs au game center.

\- Arrête de te faire de faux espoirs, Lev, le charria Taketora, tu n'as aucune chance face à Kenma sur ce coup-là, personne ne peut le détrôner."

Lev fit la moue avant de déclarer un "On verra ça" pour se mettre d'aplomb pendant que Kenma gardait le silence en buvant sa bouteille d'eau tout en regardant Kuro du coin de l'oeil en train de discuter avec Yaku et Kai comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

Après tout, ces trois-là étaient déjà en terminale donc c'était normal de les voir ensemble mais en voyant le capitaine de Nekoma parler si familièrement avec le libéro, Kenma se sentit mal, un malaise étrange lui prenant le coeur avant de faire place à une colère viscérale quand Kuro ébouriffa les cheveux de Yaku pour le taquiner.

 _J'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai mal..._ "Kenma, tu es en train de mettre de l'eau partout, là, l'avertit Yamamoto en voyant la main du passeur comprimer la bouteille plus que de raison, tu es sûr que ça va?, demanda-t-il ensuite avec inquiétude.

\- Je suis fatigué, répondit alors Kenma d'un ton las en s'essuyant la main, je vais me poser, fit-il ensuite en s'asseyant sur le banc.

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il était vrai que Kuro et Yaku ne s'entendaient pas au début et ce fait l'avait secrètement rassuré mais maintenant... Yaku a toujours été gentil avec moi. Sévère mais genti _l. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal tout ça parce que Kuro..._ Ses poings se serrèrent à s'en blanchir les phalanges... _Non, je dois me calmer._

Taketora s'inquièta de plus en plus de l'état de Kenma. Ça n'allait pas du tout. "Je vais voir Kur...

-... Non, ça va, Yamamoto. Je vais bien, s'empressa de dire Kenma tout en lui prenant son poignet un peu trop fortement. Sa main tremblait, ses yeux baissées pour dissimuler les émotions qu'il réprimait au fond de lui. Taketora décida cependant de faire ce qu'il avait dit en soupirant. "L'entrainement est fini de toute façon, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde afin de le rassurer.

\- Oui, tu as raison, fit Kenma en lachant sa main, et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Soucie-toi plutôt du prochain match amical qu'on fera contre Karasuno, leur manager sera là.

\- Ah, c'est vrai! Pourquoi tu me l'as fait rappelé? Faut que j'ai l'air cool, stressa Yamamoto avant de repartir voir Lev qui commençait à ramasser des balles. Kenma contempla ensuite toute son équipe au moment du rangement. Même s'il avait eu du mal au début quand il était entré dans le club, maintenant, il se plut à aimer l'ambiance et pas seulement parce que Kuro y était.

Je me demande si c'est le fait d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi imprévisible que Shouyou qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Une main large et chaude sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il leva alors les yeux vers Kuro dont le sourire moqueur contrastait avec un regard soucieux. "Tu n'as pas de fièvre?"

Kenma fut touché que le noiraud lui pose la question à chaque fin d'entrainement. Toutefois, il ne souffrait plus de ce genre de choses depuis la fin de sa seconde mais le passeur de Nekoma ne niait pas qu'il fut heureux que Kuro continue de s'inquiéter pour lui. _Au moins, ça confirme que je suis spécial pour lui_. "Je vais bien, Kuro, le tranquilisa en posant sa main sur celle de son ami d'enfance, merci, ajouta-t-il en un murmure, un petit sourire imperceptible aux lèvres que Tetsurou remarqua quand même. Kenma avait un peu changé ces derniers temps, en bien mais le seul fait de penser que c'était en grande partie grâce à Chibi-chan lui foutait la boule au ventre. Sa main serra même un peu trop l'épaule de son ami d'enfance qui siffla de douleur. "Kuro, tu me fais mal.

\- Ah! Excuse-moi, s'empressa de dire Tetsurou en retirant sa main, pardon. Ça va?"

Kenma hocha la tête non sans rire un peu. Kuro avait aussi cette tendance à le considérer comme une personne trop fragile, ce qui entrainait des réactions qu'il trouvait amusantes venant de sa part. Tetsurou eut d'ailleurs un air faussement offusqué qu'il usait pour lui rendre le sourire. Ça lui réchauffait le coeur malgré tout, cette complicité qu'il partageait depuis toutes ces années. _J'aimerai tant que cela dure..._ La voix de Yaku le tira de ses pensées. "On a fini de ranger, Kuroo, fit le libéro en allant vers eux avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus inquiet, tout va bien, Kenma? Tu as l'air bien palot.

\- Kenma est juste un peu fatigué, Yakkun, rétorqua le capitaine de Nekoma en faisant barrière entre Kenma et Morisuke, de toute manière, faut qu'on retourne au local pour se changer, non?"

Yaku se demanda pourquoi Kuroo l'empêchait de voir Kenma mais vu le sourire menaçant que ce dernier lui adressait, il se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. C'était fou ce que le capitaine pouvait être possessif envers son ami d'enfance. Il n'allait pas le manger, bon sang. "Ouais, je vais prévenir les autres, dit-il en poussant un très long soupir.

Kenma fut lui-même surpris de l'attitude de Kuro. Il ne se montrait pas aussi surprotecteur d'habitude. _Et voilà que je me mets à espèrer,_ se désespéra-t-il pendant que toute l'équipe repartit au local pour se changer. Tetsurou en profita d'ailleurs pour observer discrètement Kenma pendant que ce dernier mit son uniforme. Même si Kenma avait pris un petit peu de muscle, il lui semblait si frêle. Le noiraud eut encore plus envie de le protéger pourtant, il avait l'impression que son ami d'enfance lui semblait plus morose, ces temps-ci et ça, ça le minait. _Je vais en parler avec lui, ce soir._

Le capitaine de Nekoma attendit donc que tout le monde fut sorti dans le local pour aborder Kenma en lui proposant de rentrer avec lui. "On va chez moi, ce soir, déclara-t-il pendant qu'ils quittèrent le lycée. Son ami d'enfance hocha la tête, un peu confus face à cette décision. Habituellement, c'était plutôt Kuro qui venait chez lui. " _Ton lit est plus confortable que le mien,_ avait-il d'ailleurs l'habitude de prétexter en s'affalant sur le lit à coté de lui pendant que lui-même jouait à un jeu.

Ils saluèrent donc leurs équipiers qui partirent de leurs cotés quand Bokuto arriva en compagnie d'Akaashi. "Hey!Hey!Hey!, salua le capitaine de Fukurodani en faisant une accolade à Kuroo, dis, Kuroo, on se fait une soirée?"

Tetsurou alla répondre quand il sentit une main tremblante tirer le pan de son uniforme. Kenma le fixait, les fines pupilles trahissant une détresse et une colère sans nom. Il était sur le point de craquer _. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle._ "Désolé, Bokuto mais ça sera sans moi ce soir, s'excusa le noiraud en retirant le bras avec un sourire narquois, comme ça, tu pourras t'entrainer sur tes vocalises.

\- Tu verras, je te battrai la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, rétorqua Koutarou avant de le saluer Kenma et lui, à plus, vous deux, il ajouta ensuite en les regardant partir, c'est moi ou Pudding-kun était bizarre?

\- Il est seulement désemparé face à ce qu'il ressent, répondit calmement Akaashi avant de changer de sujet afin de distraire Bokuto-san de ses inquiétudes, et si nous allions manger au yakiniku?

\- Ouais, c'est une chouette idée, répondit joyeusement Bokuto avant de faire une accolade à Keiji, c'est parti, Akaashi!"

Le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani eut un petit sourire devant l'enthousiasme débordant de Bokuto-san. Sa joie était pour le moins contagieuse, néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Kozume. En le regardant intéragir avec Kuroo-san, Akaashi s'était douté que ses émotions surpassaient l'amitié de manière excessive. Lui-même se controlait quand des gens tournaient un peu trop autour de Bokuto-san mais il espérait quand même que le passeur de Nekoma arriverait à en parler avec son ami d'enfance.

Kenma regarda distraitement la chambre de Kuroo avant de s'affaler sur le lit du noiraud. Comme ils avaient l'habitude de dormir soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre depuis tous petits et qu'ils habitaient dans la même rue à quelques maisons de distance, leurs parents respectifs ne s' étaient pas formalisés du fait que Tetsurou invitait Kenma chez lui.

Le passeur de Nekoma se mit à plonger la tête dans l'oreiller, une manie du noiraud quand il dormait. Il l'entendit d'ailleurs le taquiner gentiment : "Tu m'imites, maintenant?" Avant de sentir une main large et agréablement chaude lui caressser doucement le dos. Kenma ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire tellement cette sensation lui était agréable. Il aimait quand Kuro le touchait de cette manière, toutefois, il fut moins heureux quand Tetsurou lui demanda d'un air soucieux : "Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, Kenma? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, ces derniers temps."

Kenma voulut se recroqueviller, se terrer six pieds sous terre plutôt que de lui répondre. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Kuro l'effrayait plus que de raison mais il devait se confesser avant que cela ne prenne de l'ampleur.

Tetsurou le regarda lui faire face avec résignation, une profonde tristesse dans ses fines pupilles qui se retinrent tant bien que mal de fuir son regard : "J'ai peur Kuro. Peur de faire du mal aux personnes qui s'approchent trop de toi, peur de te voir t'éloigner de moi si je te disais que je n'aime pas combien tu es proche de Yaku, de Bokuto et du capitaine de Kurasuno, peur de ce que je ressens pour toi car je sais que cet amour est sur le point de devenir malsain, il trembla au point que c'en devenait presque des sanglots, je ne veux pas que tu me détestes pour ça. Le lien qui m'unit à toi est trop cher à mes yeux."

Le noiraud s'allongea alors à coté de lui sans mot dire pour ensuite l'attirer à lui. Kenma se détendit dans cette tendre étreinte où Kuro se mit à le bercer lentement. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait coutume de faire pour apaiser ses angoisses et le réconforter.

Le passeur de Nekoma posa alors sa tête sur le torse du plus grand en écoutant les battements de son coeur. Cela lui faisait énormément de bien tout comme les mots que son ami d'enfance prononça ensuite : "Tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir ça, Kenma, le tranquilisa Tetsurou en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, tu sais? J'ai beau être content de te voir t'ouvrir un peu aux autres, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux, il lui embrassa tendrement le front, je n'ai pas apprécié que tu te teignes les cheveux suite à ce que t'a dit Yamamoto même si ça te va bien, le fait que Lev te coure après m'énerve et j'avoue avoir peur depuis que tu as passé ton numéro à Chibi-chan. Tu as changé en bien depuis que tu l'as rencontré et je ne nie pas que je souhaitais au fond de moi que ça soit moi qui en sois le responsable, il eut un rire amer, je crois que je prenais notre lien un peu trop pour acquis. Après tout, c'est rare qu'on soit séparés l'un de l'autre, non?"

Kenma leva la tête pour donner à Kuro un petit baiser bien timide sur les lèvres. "Je t'aime, Kuro et je ne veux pas être loin de toi, il détourna les yeux, je veux t'avoir pour moi tout seul.

\- Et moi, je désire que tu restes mon Kenma à moi, déclara Tetsurou en lui embrassant la joue, mais c'est la vie et celle-ci est faite de rencontres. De toute manière, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien, je t'ai promis de tout faire pour que tu puisses trouver la vie plus palpitante, non? C'est encore valable maintenant et ça le sera toujours."

Kenma répondit par un doux baiser un peu maladroit auquel Tetsurou répondit avec ferveur en le serrant contre lui, les souvenirs de leur rencontre lui venant à l'esprit...

... _Un petit garçon regardait les enfants jouer, assis sur sa balançoire à rêver d'un monde imaginaire plus joyeux. De toute manière, il préférait la compagnie des chats comme celui qui dormait sur ses genoux, ils lui faisaient moins peur._

 _\- Hé, bonjour, le garçon aux chats?"_

 _L'enfant leva les yeux sur un garçon plus grand que lui avec une coupe bizarre et une balle de volley à la main. Pourtant, il avait l'air gentil. "Que veux-tu?_

 _\- Ben, comme tu es tout seul, répondit le petit noiraud en se grattant la tête, je voulais savoir si tu veux jouer au volley avec moi._

 _\- J'en ai pas envie, rétorqua l'enfant en caressant le dos du chat, et puis il y a d'autres garçons là-bas qui ont l'air de t'appeler._

 _\- Oui mais moi je veux jouer avec toi, s'entêta le garçon en lui prenant la main, ce qui eut pour effet de réveilller le chat qui sauta pour partir, on dirait que tu t'ennuies à regarder les autres._

 _\- C'est surtout le monde qui est ennuyeux, marmonna l'enfant qui se leva à contrecoeur, il n'y a rien de palpitant. Je préfère ceux de mes jeux vidéos._

 _\- Alors je vais te la rendre plus magique, décida le garçon en l'amenant sur un terrain de volley vide, je te le promets. Je m'appelle Tetsurou Kuroo. Et toi?_

 _\- Kenma Kozume, répondit l'enfant en baissant timidement les yeux._

 _Le petit Tetsurou en profita alors pour effleurer le front de plus petit de ses lèvres en un baiser furtif sans que Kenma ne le remarqua._

 _Car c'était en le regardant là, sur la balançoire, en train de caresser le chat qui dormait sur ses genoux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, que le petit garçon sut qu'il était tombé amoureux._

 **Voilà pour cet OS. Maintenant, place à la suite.**


	2. KageHina

Ce lien que nous chérissons, partie 2 : KageHina :

" _Du temps où j'étais à Kitagawa Daiichi, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Oikawa-san était si possessif envers Iwaizumi-san. Je sais qu'ils sont amis d'enfance mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'Oikawa-san en faisait trop. Il suffisait de voir comment il réagissait quand Iwaizumi-san venait pour voir pour me parler d'un truc : on aurait dit qu'il voulait me tuer._

 _Ça m'effrayait et ça me laissait perplexe aussi, enfin, maintenant il y a Hinata._

 _Hinata qui n'arrête pas d'être dans mes pensées._

 _Hinata qui rend le volley encore plus passionnant._

 _Hinata que j'aime._

 _Mais quand je le vois sourire aux autres... Ça me fout en rogne."_

"Reviens sur le terrain, imbécile au lieu de bavarder. On doit encore travailler sur la courte."

Hinata se retourna en maugréant. Bien sûr qu'il aimait faire des passes avec Kageyama mais ces temps-ci, il avait l'impression que le noiraud devenait de plus en plus tyrannique à son égard. Qu'avait-il fait, à la fin? "Tu es bien grognon, Kageyama, rouspéta le roux en boudant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il n'y avait plus de lait dans le distributeur, ce matin?"

Le regard assassin du noiraud le dissuada d'insister donc il soupira avant de reprendre l'entrainement. Pourtant, Tobio revint à la charge lorsqu'il était en train de discuter avec Tanaka-san dans le local. "Comme tu as perdu notre pari, tu me dois une brioche alors dépêche-toi de t'habiller. Je t'attends dehors.

\- D'accord, soupira Shouyou pendant que le numéro 9 quitta le local.

\- Allez, ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça, Shouyou, l'encouragea Nishinoya, à moins que tu veuilles que Ryu et moi...

-... Non, ça ira, le rassura Hinata avec un petit sourire, Kageyama doit être de mauvais poil, c'est tout.

\- Comme d'habitude, rétorqua Tsukishima avec ennui, et le Roi ne veut probablement pas que son fidèle valet sympathise avec les autres sujets de sa cour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie, Tsukishima?, maugréa Ryûnosuke, franchement, il faut que vous arrêtiez tous les deux."

Le blond hocha nonchalemment les épaules avant d'enfiler ses écouteurs pour ensuite partir sans mots dire. "Hé, attends-moi, Tsukki, héla Yamaguchi derrière lui avant de le suivre tout en saluant le reste de l' équipe.

"Hinata, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te dépêches, lui suggéra ensuite Sugawara quand le roux enfila la veste de son uniforme, sinon Kageyama va se fâcher tout rouge.

\- Tu as raison, déclara Hinata d'un ton las en mettant sa besace sur son épaule, à demain, tout le monde.

\- Aaaah, j'irai dire deux mots à Kageyama et Tsukishima demain, railla Tanaka en mettant sa chemise, ça ne peut plus durer.

\- Je pense que ça va s'arranger pour Hinata et Kageyama, Tanaka, le rassura Koushi en lui souriant, pour Tsukishima, il est comme il est, nous ne pouvons pas le changer alors arrêtez de vous inquiéter, Nishinoya et toi.

\- Ouais mais...

\- Suga-san a raison, Ryu, fit Yû en tapotant l'épaule du numéro 5, je crois comprendre pourquoi Kageyama est comme ça avec Hinata." Au fond, tu l'es aussi avec Kiyoko-san, ajouta-t-il en pensée. Tout comme lui avant mais ça avait changé depuis. _Je me demande même si je risque de ne pas être comme Kageyama à force,_ pensa-t-il en regardant Asahi discuter avec Daichi.

Sugawara pensait la même chose vis-à -vis du capitaine.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou sortit du Sakanoshita, une brioche à la bouche tout en tenant l'autre de la main afin que Kageyama le prenne. "Merci, fit le noiraud avant de s'étonner en mordant dedans, tu l'as prise au curry?

\- Je sais que tu aimes ça, répondit le roux après avoir avalé une bouchée, donc j'en ai pris."

Tobio fut touché par la considération de son ami malheureusement, il ne savait que trop bien que Hinata était gentil avec tout le monde, lui y compris. _Je veux être spécial pour lui..._ Et le simple fait de ne pas arriver à faire en sorte que cela fut le cas l'énervait au plus au point. C'en devenait particulièrement frustrant. "Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la pente, déclara-t-il d'une manière un peu trop froide à son goût, et demain soir, on ira chez moi.

\- Si je veux, maugréa Shouyou en prenant son vélo, j'en ai marre que tu décides tout pour..."

Il s'interrompit en voyant les prunelles océanes qui le fixaient avec colère. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cette autorité énervante que le numéro 10 lut dans le regard du noiraud mais une impuissance presque désespérée. Shouyou sentait que Kageyama voulut lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Cela l'attristait quand il êtait ainsi et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'efforçait de le faire s'ouvrir un peu plus car Tobio n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant au fond.

 _Je trouve même ce coté timide adorable._

Oui, même s'il aimait bien tous ses équipiers (enfin, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Tsukishima le traitait rudement mais bon, Yamaguchi lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, enfin bref), Tobio était pour lui plus qu'un ami. Shouyou appréciait les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble et il adorait prendre soin du numéro 9 quand cela n'allait pas. Il se remémorait aussi avec tendresse les petites attentions qu'avait le noiraud à son égard comme quand il lui massait gentiment les avant-bras après chaque entrainement ou bien lors des étirements où il l'aidait afin qu'il n'eut pas trop mal. Il arrivait même à Tobio de lui masser les jambes quand il était en train de somnoler dans le local. Son coeur battit la chamade à cette pensée. "Hé, on est arrivés."

Shouyou regardait la pente avec regret. _J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps avec lui._ "On se voit demain, Kageyama, dit-il alors en lui embrassant rapidement la joue avant de monter sur son vélo pour monter rapidement la pente avant que Kageyama ne s'aperçoive de ce qu'il avait fait.

Tobio toucha sa joue en rougissant tout en ayant l'impression qu'il avait du rêver. Pourtant, le visage souriant de Shouyou lui revint en mêmoire. _Que faire...? Je l'aime de plus en plus._

Ses sentiments furent même hors de contrôle quand il vit Hinata en train de bavarder tranquillement avec ses camarades de classe durant l'intercours, le sourire aux lèvres. Le numéro 9 était parti prendre une brique de lait au distributeur quand il s'était mis à l'observer depuis l'entrée de sa salle de classe. Le voir en train de rire avec d'autres personnes que lui le mit presque hors de lui. "On dirait un de ces pervers qui suivent ceux qu'ils aiment, majesté, se moqua Tsukishima derrière lui, fais attention."

Tobio fut trop atterré par ce qu'il venait de voir pour faire attention à sa remarque. Il retourna dans sa salle de classe où il s'assit en posant sa tête sur son bureau tout en fermant les yeux pour essayer de ne pas craquer.

Shouyou trouvait Tobio bien sur les nerfs lors de l'entrainement de ce soir mais il prit la décision de prendre sur lui et d'en parler avec lui quand ils seraient chez lui. Le noiraud se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'il était rendu mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas supporté que le roix soit aussi proche de ses camarades de classe. Ça lui faisait mal. Très mal.

Sugawara l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué. "Assis-toi sur le banc, Kageyama. Histoire de te reposer un peu, lui proposa-t-il gentiment quand il partit boire un peu d'eau.

Tobio hocha silencieusement la tête avant de se poser sous l'oeil bienveillant du vice-capitaine. Hinata bavardait encore avec Tanaka et Nishinoya avant que Yamaguchi ne lui passe une serviette. Sa main compressa la bouteille qu'il tenait. "Tu es aussi important pour Hinata, Kageyama, murmura alors le numéro 2 qui s'était mis à coté de lui, tu n'as donc rien à craindre."

Tobio posa la bouteille en regardant son ainé en train de sourire tristement. "L'amour est un sentiment bien compliqué, poursuivit Koushi en regardant ses cadets s'entrainer, et des fois, il peut avoir raison de nous avec la jalousie qui l'accompagne mais je suis certain que tes sentiments sont partagés. Il ne tient qu'à toi de les exprimer, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus face à l'ironie de la situation. Il se demandait s'il ne parlait pas à lui-même aussi.

"Merci, Sugawara-san, déclara Tobio en se levant. Il y voyait plus clair maintenant.

Après l'entrainement et une fois s'être changés dans le local. Tobio amena Shouyou chez lui comme convenu. Le roux se trouva donc dans la chambre du noiraud en train de regarder nerveusement ses mains posées sur ses cuisses qui commencèrent à devenir moites tellement il était tendu mais il fallait qu'ils discutent. Tobio arriva quelques minutes plus tard après avoir appelé ses parents. "Montre-moi tes bras que je te les masse, ordonna-t-il en s'asseyant à coté du roux.

Shouyou s'exécuta avant de soupirer de bien-être en sentant les doigts du noiraud presser doucement les muscles de ses avant-bras. Bon, il faut que je lui demande. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kageyama? Tu as l'air tout le temps en rogne, ces derniers temps. Quelque chose te tracasse?"

Cette question avec la confusion innocente qu'il vit dans les iris ambrés de Shouyou en furent trop pour Tobio qui stoppa ses massages pour plaquer violemment le roux sur le lit. "Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai?, murmura le noiraud d'une voix dangereusement basse contre l'oreille du plus petit.

Shouyou eut peur de cette facette de Kageyama mais il hocha la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux quand le numéro 9 se redressa. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le coeur. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Tobio pleurer et ses beaux yeux bleus avaient l'air si désespérés, il le sentait trembler au-dessus de lui.

Ce dernier savait qu'il devait faire pitié à voir en ce moment mais il voulut lui dire ce qu'il avait au fond de son coeur. "Je n'aime pas quand tu souris aux autres, je n'aime pas quand tu es si proche des autres... Je..., sa voix se fit chevrotante, je t'aime énormément, Shouyou et rien que le fait de te voir si gentil avec quelqu'un me fait peur. Je... ne veux pas que..., il se mordit les lèvres, je ne veux pas que tu sois loin de moi."

Shouyou prit son visage entre ses deux mains pour essuyant ses larmes du pouce avant de le prendre dans ses bras. "Je t'aime Tobio, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, tu es plus important que tous mes amis réunis. Je veux avancer avec toi."

Tobio tentait de retenir ses sanglots en se laissant bercer par la chaleur et les battements de coeur de celui qu'il aimait. "Même si je suis un roi tyrannique?

\- Tu es bien plus que ça, fit Shouyou en lui embrassant le front, tu es mon partenaire aussi bien pour le volley que dans ma vie. Nous nous aidons toujours pour réaliser nos rêves et là, le mien maintenant, c'est qu'on puisse réaliser le notre ensemble."

Tobio opina silencieusement de la tête. Oui. Ils voulaient plus que tout s'envoler plus haut et plus loin, cela avait toujours été leur objectif et maintenant, ils le feraient main dans la main. Le noiraud sentit Shouyou l'attirer à lui pour sceller leurs lèvres d'un tendre baiser auquel il répondit amoureusement. Il n'avait plus à avoir d'incertitudes maintenant.

Le lien qu'ils partageaient était devenu plus fort.

Ce lien qu'ils cherissaient tous deux et qui les rendaient meilleurs.

 **Voili voilou pour cet OS. Le prochain sera centré AsaNoya. A bientôt. :)**


	3. AsaNoya

**Hellou, voici la suite. Merci kama-chan59 et Mag-chan pour vos reviews et si jamais mes réponses sont incisives en ce moment, je m'excuse. Je ne suis pas très en forme, ces derniers temps et mon humeur est en dents-de-scie. Bonne lecture. :)**

Ce lien que nous chérissons, partie 3 : AsaNoya :

" _Oui, je suis amoureux d'Asahi. Comment je m'en suis rendu compte? Je l'ignore mais tout ce que je sais maintenant, c'est que ça me fait peur, je veux dire, c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi... Intense. Même avec Kiyoko-san, cela ne m'avait fait ça et, comment dire? Cela m'a fait découvrir une partie de moi que je ne pensais pas exister._ "

Il était midi. Yû s'apprétait à sortir le panier-repas qu'il avait préparé de son sac quand une fille l'aborda à son bureau, chose très surprenante : tout d'abord, ce genre de choses lui arrivait très rarement vu que son comportement très spontané avait tendance à faire fuir la gent féminine.

Ensuite, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre vu que mis à part Kiyoko-san et Yacchan, le libero parlait peu aux filles. Même si cela ne voyait pas, il était un grand timide. "Euh oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de lui parler le plus naturellement possible.

\- Dis, tu peux donner ça à Azumane-senpai?, demanda timidement la jeune fille en lui donnant une lettre, je n'ose pas aller à l'étage des terminales et je n'ai pas envie de déranger Shimizu-senpai, non plus.

\- Il ne te fait pas peur?, s'enquit Yû sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Ben, toutes mes amies disent que j'ai des goûts bizarres, répondit-elle en riant légèrement, mais je sais qu'Azumane-san est quelqu'un de très gentil donc je compte sur toi.

\- Ok, fit distraitement Yû en baissant les yeux. C'était vrai que si on faisait fi du fait qu'il avait l'air plus âgé, Asahi-san était la gentillesse incarnée et ça attristait le libero de savoir qu'il existait d'autres personnes en plus de ses équipiers qui s'en rendaient compte. Ses pensées moroses furent interrompues par Tanaka qui l'interpela depuis l'entrée de sa salle de classe. "Eh, Noya-san, on va manger? Ennoshita, Narita et Kinoshita nous attendent.

\- Je dois aller à l'étage des terminales, s'excusa Nishinoya en se levant, Asahi-san a reçu une lettre d'amour.

\- Quoi!?, s'écria Ryûnosuke avant de se morfondre, la chance.

\- Ouais, tu l'as dit, renchérit Yû d'un ton blasé, je te retrouve dans ta salle de classe.

\- Pas de souci, à tout'."

Yû sortit alors dans la salle de classe et monta les escaliers après avoir longé le couloir. Il se dirigea donc dans la salle de classe de Suga-san et Daichi-san en sachant que le numéro 3 avait l'habitude de manger avec eux et Yui-san. "Asahi-san, appela-t-il depuis l'entrée de la salle, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

\- Tiens, que fait Nishinoya ici?, s'étonna Sugawara tandis que Daichi discutait avec Michimiya pour sa grande tristesse.

\- Il sait que je mange avec vous le midi, répondit Asahi en se levant, je vais le voir."

Le numèro 3 rejoignit donc Nishinoya à l'entrée. Tout comme Daichi et Suga, il était quand même surpris de le voir ici durant la pause déjeûner. Habituellement, le libero passait le chercher après les cours pour partir au local avec lui mais là... D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste, lui qui était si joyeux? Ça le rendit soucieux. "Ça va, Nishinoya?"

Yû regarda un moment le plus grand avant d'avoir un moment d'hésitation. Devait-il lui donner la lettre ou la déchirer? Bon sang, pourquoi je pense à faire ça, moi? Ce n'était pas son genre de faire ce genre de coup bas mais pourtant, en voyant Asahi qui lui lança un regard inquiet, Yû fut très tenté de le déchirer.

 _Asahi est si gentil... Et s'il lui dit oui, qu'est-ce que je ferais?_ "Tiens, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en lui tendant la lettre, bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais faut j'aille manger avec Ryu, Chikara, Hisashi et Kazuhito. On se revoit tout à l'heure, à l'entrainement."

Asahi le regarda partir, encore plus perplexe. Yû avait fui son regard pendant qu'il lui avait passé la lettre, ce qui n'était pas dans son attitude. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Yû?_

L'entrainement de cet après-midi fut plus tendu avec Nishinoya qui ne parvint pas à se concentrer. "Ben alors, Noya-san, fit Tanaka en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule, tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Ça fait bizarre de te voir rater autant de réceptions, d'ailleurs.

\- Tanaka a raison, renchérit Asahi avant que Hinata vienne le rejoindre pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, viens, poursuivit-il en lui prenant la main à sa grande surprise, on va discuter dehors."

Yû voulut refuser mais la poigne d'Asahi fut trop forte pour qu'il puisse la retirer. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi sérieux, pensa-t-il pendant qu'ils avancèrent jusqu'à la sortie après que le numéro 3 eut prévenu Daichi et Suga-san de leur départ en pretextant qu'il avait quelque chose à dire. "Voilà, nous serons tranquilles ici, dit Asahi en lâchant la main du libero avant de le questionner, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Yû? Ton attitude a changé depuis ce midi. Est-ce en rapport avec la lettre?

\- Tu es allé la voir d'ailleurs?, demanda alors Yû pour changer de sujet bien qu'il fut agréablement surpris d'entendre Asahi l'appeler par son prénom.

\- Tu parles de la fille qui m'a envoyé la lettre? Oui et je lui ai répondu par un refus, répondit Asahi en se grattant la tête, c'est vrai que j'étais mal à l'aise mais je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs, il prit Yû par les épaules, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans mon coeur, quelqu'un avec qui je pensais n'avoir aucune chance, termina-t-il en lui adressant un doux sourire.

Yû sentit ses joues s'enflammer à l'écoute de cette belle déclaration. Son coeur battit à tout rompre au point qu'il dètourna le regard : "Tu es gentil Asahi et très beau. Arrête de te sous-estimer, il soupira, c'est vrai que j'ai failli déchiré la lettre qu'elle m'a donné et que j'ai eu pzur que tu lui dises oui. Déjà parce que c'est une fille et aussi parce que...Mmmmm." Yû fut coupé par une bouche qui se mit à butiner tendrement ses lèvres suivi de deux mains larges qui l'attirèrent contre un corps bien ferme.

Le libero mit alors ses mains autour de la taille du plus grand en soupirant de plaisir avant qu'Asahi ne rompit le baiser par manque de souffle. "C'est toi que j'aime, Yû, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Asahi, se confessa alors Yû avec un grand sourire.

Le numéro 3 s'apprêta à l'embrasser de nouveau quand..."Hé, vous deux, vous ferez ça après l'entrainement, maugréa leur capitaine de méchante humeur, retournez au gymnase.

\- Oui, Daichi-san, déclara Yû en prenant la main d'Asahi une fois que ce dernier eut dégagé son étreinte, on y retourne, Asahi?"

Ce dernier hocha la tête en souriant puis tous deux repartirent au gymnase où le libero rassura leurs amis. Son coeur était plus serein maintenant.

 **Voili voilou, prochain OS, DaiSuga. A bientôt. :)**


	4. DaiSuga

**Hellou hellou, voici la suite de la requête avec un OS centré sur du DaiSuga, cette fois-ci. D'ailleurs, après cette requête, je publierai deux chapitres sur Convoitise éphémère et deux sur Cutie Pie VS Eleganza afin de rattraper le retard sur ces deux fics. Merci kama-chan59 pour tes reviews. Pour être franche, je n'aime pas quand je mets plus de trois jours à écrire, ça me frustre plus qu'autre chose. Bonne lecture. :)**

Ce lien que nous chérissons, partie 4 : DaiSuga

" _Je suis tombé amoureux de lui la première fois que j'ai croisé son regard. C'était durant la rentrée des classes alors que nous n'étions qu'en seconde puis quand je l'ai revu au gymnase pour s'inscrire au club de volley, j'en avais été plus qu'heureux. Maintenant, la peur m'assaille quand je la vois venir vers toi et c'est d'autant plus difficile que nous sommes tous les trois dans la même classe."_

"Hé, Sawamura, héla Michimiya en se mettant à coté du bureau du noiraud, ça se passe bien dans le club en ce moment?

\- Ah, c'est toi, Michimiya, dit Daichi en lui adressant un sourire amical, ça va, les entrainements se passent bien même si nos petits secondes se chamaillent..."

Koushi écoutait distraitement la conversation, un sourire de façade aux lèvres. C'était l'intercours et, comme de coutume, Michimiya venait voir Daichi afin de bavarder un peu sur le volley ou leurs souvenirs de collège. Les voir s'entendre si bien l'angoissa secrètement, de même qu'il supportait de moins en moins leur complicité. Ainsi le numéro 2 décida-t-il de se lever en prétextant qu'il partait voir Asahi pour lui demander un truc.

"Tu vas souvent le voir, ces derniers temps, remarqua Daichi en lui lançant un regard un tantinet suspicieux.

\- Bah, tu sais? Il a besoin de soutien lors de ses petits moments d'anxiété, mentit Sugawara avec un rire gêné. Il savait bien que c'était Nishinoya qui se chargeait de ce genre de choses maintenant et le numéro 2 s'en voulait même d'utiliser leur ami pour se dissimuler mais cette situation le rendit presque malade. "Je reviendrai quand le cours commencera."

Daichi le regarda partir bien pensif. Quelque chose avait l'air de tourmenter Suga mais il ignorait quoi et cela l'inquiétait. Le vice-capitaine avait toujours tendance à tout garder pour lui afin d'éviter de rendre les autres inquiets. Sauf que c'est le contraire qui se produit. Le noiraud décida alors d'en discuter avec Suga plus tard. "Au fait, ça se passe bien avec Ikejiri, en ce moment?, demanda-t-il à Yui pour changer de sujet.

\- B-bien sûr, pourquoi?, bafouilla Yui en rougissant avant de se reprendre, lui et moi avons renoué contact et on s'est donnés rendez-vous le week-end qui suit, son visage se rembrunit, après tout, je ne suis plus capitaine, maintenant mais bon, elle se donna une paire de claques, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'encourager mes cadettes.

\- C'est le bon état d'esprit, l'encouragea Daichi en sortant son manuel vu que le professeur revint en classe, bon, le cours va commencer, poursuivit-il avant de regarder l'entrée de la salle de classe avec inquiétude.

Suga n'était pas revenu.

"Tiens, où est Sugawara?, remarqua d'ailleurs le professeur.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il allait à l'infirmerie, répondit l'un des élèves.

Daichi fut encore plus inquiet. J'irai le voir durant la pause déjeûner.

Koushi regardait le plafond de l'infirmerie. Le médecin scolaire lui avait donné un antispasmodique pour calmer son mal de ventre mais il se sentait encore mal. Il lui suffisait de penser à Daichi aux cotés de Michimiya pour que son angoisse le reprit. Je ne pourrai pas fuir tout le temps, il faut que j'en parle à Daichi avant d'inquiéter tout le monde. Le vice-capitaine s'apprêta à se lever quand il vit Daichi ouvrir le rideau. "Ça va? Quand on a fit au prof que tu étais à l'infirmerie, j'étais inquiet.

\- J'ai eu juste un petit malaise, expliqua Koushi en s'asseyant, mais le médecin scolaire m'a donné un médicament et je me suis reposé. Je vais pouvoir manger.

\- Mangeons ensemble dans notre salle de classe alors, lui proposa alors le capitaine, à moins que tu veuilles qu'on mange dehors.

\- Je préfère rester dans la salle de classe, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Bien sûr que non, fit Daichi en lui souriant, j'étais surtout inquiet pour toi. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

\- Je le ferai après l'entrainement de ce soir, si tu veux bien, déclara le numéro 2 en baissant les yeux, et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave." J'espère juste que ça ne ruinera pas notre amitié.

\- D'accord, lui dit le capitaine en lui prenant impulsivement la main, allons manger un bout maintenant, tu reprendras des forces comme ça."

Koushi regarda sa main dans celle de Daichi avec un petit sourire. Ce simple geste le réconfortait tout comme il le rassurait. Oui, il se confesserait ce soir néanmoins, quand Michimiya interpela le noiraud lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe, le vice-capitaine fut de nouveau découragé.

Daichi observa Suga en fin d'après-midi pendant l'entrainement. C'était rare de le voir aussi distrait, même Kageyama semblait inquiet. "Suga n'a pas l'air bien, constata Asahi à coté de lui, tu sais ce qu'il a?

\- Il a été à l'infirmerie, ce matin, s'inquiéta Daichi, et tu le connais, il garde encore tout pour lui.

\- Tu veux que je lui en parle après?

\- Non, je vais m'en charger, répondit le capitaine en regardant Sugawara discuter gentiment avec Hinata et Kageyama, et puis, Nishinoya voudra certainement que tu rentres avec lui, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin pendant que le libero appela le numéro s'empourpra légèrement avec un rire gêné avant de rejoindre son petit ami sur le terrain. Daichi poussa un petit soupir tout en se demandant ce qu'avait Suga. Ça le minait de le voir aussi mal en point.

Koushi se changea rapidement dans le local puis attendit que tous ses équipiers furent partis à l'exception de Daichi qui ferma le local avec lui. "Je leur achèterai des brioches à la viande demain soir, fit le capitaine après avoir verrouillé la porte, ils se sont bien entrainés mais il y a plus important."

Le vice-capitaine sursauta légèrement quand Daichi lui souleva le menton pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Euh... Daichi?

\- Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, Koushi, murmura le noiraud en lui caressant la joue, et ce n'est pas bon si tu le gardes pour toi mais si tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant, j'attendrai."

Koushi eut un petit rire en entendant Daichi l'appeler par son prénom. Il devait vraiment être inquiet. Autant être direct. "Est-ce que Michimiya et toi sortez ensemble?"

Daichi eut un blanc. Alors c'était ça qui le travaillait depuis tout ce temps? Bien qu'il fut intérieurement heureux de voir que le vice-capitaine ressentait quelque chose pour lui, il voulait dissiper le malentendu. "C'est vrai que Michimiya et moi, on s'entend bien mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Elle vit même le parfait amour avec mon ami Ikejiri, si tu veux savoir.

\- Oh...

-... Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir, non plus, le rassura Daichi en lui embrassant le bout du nez, en tous cas, je suis content de voir que mes sentiments sont réciproques, poursuivit-il en posant cette fois-ci un petit baiser sur les lèvres, je t'aime, Koushi et je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du tracas.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir, Daichi, le taquina Koushi en mettant les mains derrière le cou du noiraud, et je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il en butinant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de quitter le lycée, les doigts tendrement entrelacés.

 **Voili voilou pour cet OS. On se revoit avec la partie KiyoYachi et ensuite avec deux chapitres de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue. A bientôt. :)**


	5. KiyoYachi

**Chalut, voici la dernière partie de la requête axée yuri, d'ailleurs un tantinet plus chaud que d'habitude avec du KiyoYachi. Merci kama-chan59 pour ta review. Bonne lecture. :)**

Ce lien que nous cherissons, partie 5 : KiyoYachi :

" _Je ne m'étais jamais interessée à personne avant que je pose les yeux sur elle. Au début, je la considérais comme une cadette sur laquelle veiller tout en la formant à devenir une bonne manager quand j'aurais quitté le lycée. Maintenant, elle est devenue plus que ça à mes yeux, au point que ça en devient effrayant."_

Kiyoko écoutait distraitement le cours, ce qui était rare, venant d'elle. Elle passait aussi son temps à observer le ciel depuis sa salle de classe en se demandant évasivement ce qu'elle allait faire concernant les sentiments qu'elle s'évertuait de cacher. La manager n'aurait jamais pensé aimer quelqu'un durant ses années lycée.

La jeune fille avait toujours pensé à ses études avant tout, et à son travail de manager quand Sawamura lui avait proposé de faire partie du club lors de sa seconde. Certes, elle aimait aider le capitaine en le secondant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et Kiyoko pouvait dire qu'elle s'était attachée aux membres même si elle ne le montrait pas : les voir aussi passionnés lorsqu'ils jouaient au volley lui faisait énormément plaisir et, elle se l'avouait, Tanaka et Nishinoya lui faisaient penser à des petits garnements qu'elle avait tendance à corriger.

Néanmoins, elle ne niait pas que tout cela allait lui manquer une fois la terminale finie et il en serait certainement de même pour Sawamura, Sugawara et Azumane. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi Hitoka-chan au début pour lui succéder mais maintenant, la situation s'était développée d'une manière qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, ce qui mit fin à ses reflexions confuses.

Comme il était midi, Kiyoko se leva en prenant son panier-repas puis sortit de la salle de classe en ignorant le regard admiratif de quelques garçons de sa classe ou bien, celui envieux des jeunes filles présentes dans le couloir. Kiyoko savait qu'elle était réputée pour être une des filles les plus belles du lycée. Au collège aussi, elle avait eu ce genre de soucis mais elle s'était concentrée sur ses activités en club.

De même qu'elle avait eu toujours du mal à aborder les gens, sa façon de parler étant habituellement plutôt froide. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était une personne associale, elle était juste quelqu'un d'introverti. Kiyoko descendit donc les escaliers, le coeur frémissant d'impatience à l'idée de manger avec sa cadette. Elle se dirigea donc dans la salle de classe voisine à celle de Tsukishima et Yamaguchi pour découvrir Hitoka-chan en train de discuter avec des camarades de classe sur sa formation de manager.

Kiyoko eut un petit sourire en la voyant si enthousiaste mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être énervée lorsqu'elle vit une des amies de la blonde lui faire une accolade sur le ton de la plaisanterie. "Hitoka-chan, je suis venue de chercher, appela-t-elle d'une voix tranchante malgré elle.

Yachi sursauta à la voix de Shimizu-senpai. Le ton que la manager avait employé fut le même qu'elle usait pour repousser Tanaka et Nishinoya. _Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal?,_ se dit-elle, effrayée à l'idèe d'avoir froissé son ainée. "Euh, j'arrive, Shimizu-senpai, fit-il en se levant rapidement de sa chaise, on se revoit après la pause déjeûner, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de ses camarades.

\- Tu as de la chance, Yachi, se lamenta l'une de ses camarades, tu vas manger avec l'une des plus belles filles du lycée.

\- Et la plus intelligente aussi, renchérit une autre, j'aimerai trop être à ta place."

Hitoka se gratta la tête avec gêne. Certes, la blonde était aussi dans une des classes avancées au même titre que Tsukishima et Yamaguchi mais elle se demandait fréquemment pourquoi Shimizu-senpai avait choisi une fille comme elle. _De toute façon, je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne regrette pas son choix,_ pensa-t-elle avec détermination avant de se décomposer face au regard glacial de Shimizu-senpai lorsqu'elle la rejoignit à l'entrée de sa salle de classe, _aaaaah! El-elle m'en veut! Ça y est, je vais être virée du club._ "Euh, tout va bien, Shimizu-senpai?, demanda-t-elle en tremblant légèrement.

Kiyoko se rendit compte alors de son attitude un peu antipathiqud en voyant sa cadette si effrayée. Azumane et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup sur ce point, en y réfléchissant. En tous cas, la manager voulut la rassurer, elle s'en voulut de lui avoir fait peur alors que la pauvre n'avait rien fait.

C'était plutôt sa jalousie qui lui jouait des tours. "Tout va bien, Hitoka-chan, murmura-t-elle en passant possessivement un bras autour des épaules de sa cadette, allons manger dans un coin calme."

Hitoka rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en sentant Shimizu-senpai si près d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait preuve d'autant de familiarités et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. _Elle est si belle_ , se dit-elle en pensée pendant qu'elle admirait son profil quand elles marchèrent toutes les deux jusqu'à l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Pourtant la blonde fut perplexe face à ce geste.

Shimizu-senpai se montrait toujours très gentille à son égard, lui pardonnant ses maladresses et lui enseignant avec patience tout ce qu'une manager devait faire. Le simple fait d'être en compagnie d'une jeune fille aussi magnifique lui avait fait battre son coeur et elle pouvait même dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son ainée au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait passé du temps en sa compagnie.

Cependant, Hitoka considérait Kiyoko-senpai comme quelqu'un d'inacessible... Quoique beaucoup moins qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. _Non, elle a fait ça en toute amitié_ , se reprit-elle quand elles s'assirent toutes les deux dans la cour, non loin du gymnase. "C'est plus calme ici, déclara Kiyoko en ouvrant sa boite à bentos, tu veux une tomate?, proposa-t-elle ensuite en prenant une petite tomate cerise à l'aide d'une baguette pour la lui tendre.

La blonde s'empourpra de nouveau. Rêvait-elle ou Shimizu-senpai veut lui donner la becquée? Les yeux bleus-gris de son ainée luirent d'une lueur qui la fit déglutir légèrement avant d'accepter silencieusement en hochant la tête tout en ouvrant la bouche. Kiyoko haleta légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Hitoka croquer la tomate qui éclaboussa légèrement sur les lèvres roses de cette dernière. Elle savait qu'elle se montrait très entreprenante envers sa cadette mais vu la façon dont celle-ci réagissait, cela ne fit qu'attiser son désir. "C'est bon?, s'ensuit-elle d'une voix un peu trop grave à son goût.

\- Délicieux, répondit Hitoka en se léchant les lèvres pour enlever le jus présent.

Kiyoko se retint de lui sauter dessus maintenant et décida de changer de sujet afin de se reprendre : "Pour les taches à faire ce soir..."

Hitoka l'écouta alors en mangeant, secrètemment dessus que ce petit moment intime eut pris fin rapidement. Elle n'eut cependant pas le courage de demander à Shimizu-senpai de le refaire, préférant se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait en esseyant de ne pas se focaliser sur les lèvres qu'elle eut envie d'embrass... Shimizu-senpai s'interrompit. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Son ainée se mit à lui soulever le menton avant de baisser sa tête pour lui lécher la joue d'un petit coup de langue. "Tu avais un grain de riz."

\- Aaah, d-d'accord, bégaya une Hitoka rougissante qui fuit son regard en refrénant tant bien que mal les battements désordonnés de son coeur, i-il y a autre chose à faire c-ce soir?

\- Non, je pense que ce sera tout, répondit Kiyoko en souriant intérieurement avant d'ajouter, je te dirai le reste quand nous serons dans le local."

Hitoka eut l'intuition que ses paroles furent à double-sens.

Après avoir mangé leurs repas, Kiyoko raccompagna la blonde dans sa salle de classe en lui donnant la main avant de rejoindre la sienne. Les réactions de sa cadette lui otèrent le moindre doute et elle fut décidée à tout lui dire franchement une fois les cours terminés.

Hitoka passa son après-midi à révasser sur le changement de comportement de Shimizu-senpai avant de se reprendre quand la sonnerie retentit. Ça ne sert à rien de cogiter, autant le lui demander franchement, pensa-t-elle en quittant sa salle de cours pour se rendre dans le local réservé aux managers.

La blonde fut trop occupée à se dévêtir en retirant son soutien-gorge qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que Kiyoko venait de rentrer... Jusqu'à ce que deux mains bien baladeuses se mirent à empoigner ses seins pour mieux les éprouver sous les paumes. "On dirait qu'ils ont pris un peu de volume, commenta la manager en les malaxant, son sourire s'élargissant en entendant Hitoka-chan gémir, et ils sont bien doux.

\- Sh-Shimizu-senpai, murmura le blonde en se retournant légèrement, le visage étant passé à l'écarlate, p-pourquoi?" Les yeux de la manager la dévorèrent littérament au fur et à mesure qu'elle la..."Nnnn, gémit-elle en sentant son oreille se faire tendrement mordiller.

\- Tu es si sensible, chuchota Kiyoko avant d'arrêter ses caresses pour la faire se retourner dans le but qu'elle lui fasse face, la vérité est que je t'aime profondément Hitoka-chan, confessa la manager en mordillant légèrement la clavicule de la blonde qui se mordit les lèvres afin de lui laisser un suçon, au point que je te veux pour moi toute seule. Je suis désolée de t'effrayer ainsi, poursuivit-elle en la serrant contre elle, mais tu es si adorable que j'ai envie de te manger toute crue."

Hitoka posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la plus grande en souriant timidement. "Je t'aime aussi, Kiyoko-senpai et..., son visage s'empourpra encore plus, ça ne me gênerait pas d'être dévorée par toi."

Kiyoko prit ça pour une invitation et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément, sa langue s'immisçant sensuellement entre les lèvres de la blonde qui répondait au baiser avec une maladresse toute trognonne. "Mmmm, gémit Hitoka quand elle sentit la jambe de Kiyoko se frotter entre ses cuisses avant de s'interrompre, at-attends, Kiyoko, on a des choses à faire...Oh!" Elle fut interrompue par une main qui se mit à caresser de nouveau sa poitrine. "Ça attendra, murmura Kiyoko en retirant ses lunettes tout en se léchant les lèvres, là, j'ai très envie de te goûter."

Hitoka céda alors au plaisir qui monta en elle en se laissant dévorer par sa si douce et passionnée manager.

 **Voili voilou pour la requête. J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. La prochaine requête sera du TsukiHina mais d'abord, on se revoit pour deux chapitres de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue axée AkaFuri et MidoTaka puis deux chapitres de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza centrée Kuroo et Kenma et TsukiHina. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
